1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a coating holder and a coating device having the coating holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), a holder is used for holding the workpieces. After a surface of each workpiece is coated, the workpiece is manually turned over on the holder so that another surface of the workpiece can be coated. This process is time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating holder and a coating device using the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.